The Twists and Turns of Love
by M0xie
Summary: This is a little fanfic I wrote hope you all enjoy! :-) I have not read the manga have only watched the anime multiple times. Original characters and lots of out of character goodness mostly on Naru's part. maixnaru
1. As Fate Would Have It

My name is Mai Taniyama. It's been 3 years since Naru left for England. In that time I have finished my two years of high school. I am now in Canada vacationing and have also learned to speak fluent English. I have 3 room mates where I am living: Sarah, Emily, and Videesha. I love it here. I might just move here to escape the unwanted memories back in Shibuya. I remember the word Naru said to me that day "Me or gene?". I shuddered and wiped the lone tear from my eye, but as fate would have it. I was walking down the street thinking weather or not to apply for citizenship zoning out in deep thought. When I bumped into some one "sorry, my bad." I said bowing out of respect and habit. "Mai?" I heard from a very familiar voice. Looking up I saw HIM. He was 6'2, his hair slightly shorter and its normal cut, he was wearing his normal clothing. All of a sudden I felt my heart skip a beat and felt all my love for him come at me 10 fold. " Oh, hello Oliver. What are you doing here?" I asked just managing to sound displeased.

" I have a case here, may I ask you what you are doing here?"

"Thinking about moving here since there are some Painful and unwanted memories back in Japan." I said putting emphasis on painful. I swear he seemed hurt for a second by what I had said.

"Well your English is amazing and no accent I am very impressed."

"Thank you but I must be going the grocery stores will be closing soon."

" If you get the chance can you please call me so we can meet I have a lot I need to tell you." he said handing me a card that probably had his number on it.

"I'll think about it." I said sounding disinterested. Walking past him I got the groceries and went home. After putting away all the groceries I sat at the table and stared at the card in my hand about 2 minuets later Sarah and Emily walked in no doubt they were at the malls food court talking about high school.

" Mai what's wrong are you ok?" Sarah asked

"Did you have one of those dreams?" Em asked (they know about everything back in Shibuya)

"Yea I'm fine I just ran into N-Naru." there faces fell instantly. Just then Vidi walked in. "Hey guys why the long faces?"

"Mai ran into Naru" both Em and Sarah mumbled

"Sorry not dealing, don't know how to handle these kinds of things." Emily said walking into her room

"Emily you get back here!" Sarah yelled going after her. She came back a minuet later mumbling something about being helpful.

" So what happened?" Vidi asked.

" Well he wants me to call so we can meet up and talk.." I whispered showing them the card. They Just looked at each other a second soon they were both smiling.

" Mai we love you but I swear to any and every god if you don't call that boy I wont buy you anymore green tea pocky." Said Videesha.

"Yep and I wont bake anymore." Said Sarah

"That's kind of harsh" said Videesha.

"Ok sure guys thanks" I said just they would get off my case about Naru. They soon went into there rooms Sarah to probably go and find a new manga or book to read and Vidi went to Em's room no doubt to scold her for walking off then filler her in on the details of the convo. I just went to bed to deal with what to do tomorrow.

 **A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors and Naru will be out of character most of the time I will be posting weekly and have around 11 more chapters ready to go so they will be posted asap but I do have many things that might interfere with my posting such as school and extra curricular activities. I love you all and yes the oc's are me and my friends most new characters will be people involved directly in my life.**


	2. the Disbelief in Love

The next morning I went into the kitchen to find that all 3 of my friends had gone to work, but Naru's card and my cell phone were placed beside each other on the table. I took a deep breath screw it I'm gunna call. Picking up the card I dialled the number.

"Davis here." I heard him answer

"Hi Oliver it's Mai."

"Mai! I'm glad you called. Can we meet at the Starbucks on Coxwell?"

"Sure? Bye."

I rushed to put on make-up and straighten my hair it is now long enough to reach my mid section. I ran to Sarah's room to borrow a pair of shorts. When I walked in I found a pair of shorts and a black crop top that would frame my body perfectly. I sent her a text say thank you. She responded a second later wishing me good luck.

I walked to Starbucks since it was just down the street. When i got there Naru was already waiting for me. I swear when he noticed me his eyes widened just a fraction before he returned to his emotionless self. "Hello Na-Oliver." Crap that was to close.

"Mai I don't mind if you call me Naru."

"Ok, sure. So are we gunna go inside or ..."

"Sure."

Walking inside I ordered and asked if he wanted anything. He declined.

We sat at a booth in an isolated corner

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked nervously

" Well I have two things to talk about really."

"Ok, shoot what is it?"

"Well I'm starting SPR up again and wondered if you wanted to be a full time employee?"

" Sure, I've missed the action, and my powers have improved a lot over the three years."

"Great, secondly I want to talk about how we left things in Japan."

Oh God no. Not THAT topic. " I get it Naru. I have feelings for you although you think that my feelings are for Gene. As well you don't have the same feelings for me."

"No I do have feelings for you and I understand everything now."

What is he saying. He doesn't get to play with my emotions." I'm sorry Naru but I don't believe you, you're just joking around. You made it unbearably clear back in Japan how you felt." I got up grabbed my drink an ran back to the apartment. Em and Sarah had just got home from work. I told them everything. They said they were sorry and the couldn't believe him. I just went into my room and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Do You Know How Bad

The next night I was cooking dinner when the buzzer went off.

"Mai. Can you get that please?" Sarah and Em yelled, they giggled to them selves what were they doing? Thinking it was just Videesha I let the person come up. About 2 minutes later there was a knock at our apartment door. Opening it... OH MY GOD! What in hell heaven and earths name was HE doing here? Wait a minuet. Em! Sarah! I growled internally at them oh I was soooo gunna kill them later. "hello Naru please come in." I said hiding my anger towards my quote 'best' friends "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"One second." I said after putting on the kettle. Walking into Emilie's room. I closed the door behind me turning off the TV which of course was The Walking Dead. "What the FUCK! You guys fucking called him and told him our address." I was not being careful of the words I was saying at the moment I was to infuriated.

"One. What the hell rick was about the rip the guys throat out. Two. No we texted him the address now can you please turn the TV on." said Sarah

"No you've seen that a thousand times."

"Mai we weren't gunna let you leave it the way you did you should know that." Said Em hanging halfway off the bed trying to hit the power button on the TV.

"I'll deal with you two later and that is a promise." I said leaving the room.

"Sorry about that had something to handle." I said making the cups of tea. "So what's up, why did ya stop by?"

" I really do have feelings for you Mai." So he is going straight to the point. I should to.

" Naru when you left me in your office after saying I was confused do you know how much of a toll that took on me?"

" I know I wasn't the kindest when it came to that subject." He said.

"No Naru you were ruthless! I hated my self, I hated you, I hated the world. You drove me to something I thought I would never do!" I yelled. I pulled down my sock and on my ankle were three tiny scars " **ONE FOR EACH YEAR OF FEELING WORTHLESS! I WAS JUST STARTING TO LOVE LIFE AGAIN AND NOW YOU SHOW UP AND REMIND ME OF HOW PATHETIC I AM BY PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS! DONT YOU GET IT I CANT TAKE ANYMORE!** " I was now panting 3 years of emotion finally let free. Three years of god awful hell filled rage, depression and self loathing all gone. Next thing I know he is running up to me and holding me in his arms. I start to cry the tears cant be held back anymore. I have to let them fall, my wall holding me together is starting to crack. "Mai I am soo soo sorry I cant believe I drove you to feel that way, to cause yourself harm. The sad fact is I have loved you since I saw you telling ghost stories with your friends. I was just to stupid and stubborn headed to realize and when I finally did realize I loved you I was terrified to let anyone else in because loosing gene was so hard and I didn't want to feel that loss again. Then by leaving you in my office crying I realized I was forcing myself to feel that loss again. Please forgive me." Then he kissed me. All I felt was love, pure, true love and I began to kiss back. I don't know how long we were kissing for but I heard Vidi giggle " So I see you guys worked it out ." She wiggled her eyebrows

"Mai I'm sorry but I have to go I have a client to interview ill call you tonight ok?" after he left Em and Sarah ran out and hugged me and asked for the details besides the part that they had heard me yell. I told them everything all three said they were proud of me and we all went to bed.


	4. Getting Ready

It's been five days since Naru confessed. Tonight we go on our first date. He hasn't told me anything about where we are going. All he has said is that I need to dress fancy. Sarah, Em and Vidi helped me get ready since I had like no nice clothing. "I'll do the hair and make-up!" Sarah yelled. "I would like to get the dress." Said Vidi. "Guess that leaves jewelry to me." Em said. By the end of the prepping and fussing. I was wearing light make up natural colours with a slight cat line and mascara. My hair was up in a high ponytail then curled so the curls fell nicely. The dress was a sweetheart neckline that hugs all my upper curves(what little I have). The front skirt stops just above my knees. The back skirt cascaded to my ankles so it was long but not so long that I would trip over it.( Vidi was worried about any longer since I **_was_** my clumsy self). It is ironed to perfection so that there not a single wrinkle in it. It is a ombré dress that starts at a dark blue and fades into black. I have a black open front shoulder cover that complimented the dress as well as small black nose stud ( I had taken out my ring the day me and Naru met in the street since I wanted to have a break and haven't put one in since.) I also have gold earrings in a gift from all three that had diamonds on the ends. I'm all ready to go.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter I was having horrible writers block I had to get my sister to help me out and now im going back to school tomorrow now that the school strike has been issued illegal. BOOOOOOOO I DONT WANNA GO BACK I HATE GR 1O I WANT IT TO BE OVER lol (yes I am secretly a child on the inside) but yea there will be multiple chapters posted at rapid fire so to speak. I want to thank all of you the positive comments I have gotten and with only 3 chapters I cant wait to post more. I love you all. all maixnaru for all eternity (yes I am also slightly a nerd lol)


	5. Drooling

There is a knock at the door and Sarah races to the door to open it.

"Mai there is a hot stranger here!" I just look at Em and Vidi we all roll our eyes. I walk out of the kitchen and Naru's eyes widen in shock . I see his jaw shift slightly. "Mai you have a nose piercing?!" I blush.

"I got it just after coming here all of them supported the idea." I said under my breath.

"It suits you." He smiles and my breath is taken away he is so handsome when he smiles and him in a tux.. ;-)

"Sarah your drooling." Em laughed

"Am not!" She retorted wiping her lip.

"Are to!" We all said as she blushes. Em walked up to him, oh no this won't be good.

"If you hurt her I will kill you I know how to shoot a gun." I groan.

"Em i know how to protect my self, and you know how." I said winking at her and she grins at me and shots a watch yourself or she will hurt you look to Naru. He raises and eyebrow at me asking me for information.

"Shhh, my secret." I said and winked at him. I hug my friends say good-bye and tell them all i love them and then we left and headed to the elevator.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't really know what to write and I happened to be like really fucking busy when I wrote this so yea. I promise the chapters will get more action soon I just wanted to write a lot of fluff first. I also apologize for the first time this was put up it was all weird and glitchy I have no idea why.**


	6. The Ex

As we head down the elevator Naru takes my hand, and I blush instantly.

"I really do like the piercing." He says as he runs a finger along the ring, I giggle. The elevator door opens and OH NNOOO my unbelievably clingy ex is here no doubt on his weekly trip to ask me out AGAIN. His eyes pop and pupils dilate when he sees me.

"Mai you look hot! Finally taking me up on that 'try again' offer?" He said with a smirk and a look in his eyes that said he would rather see me without the dress on.

"Actually I'm going on a date right now so if you don't mind Move Out Of My Way!"

" Wait.. You're going on a date with this loser. I'm much better than him I can teach you way more thank this kid." He said grabbing me and pulling me into him, stuffing my face into his chest. Gross! I ripped myself away from him and back into Naru's arms. I could feel my PK start to grow.

"What you would choose this unexperienced kid who isn't even half as cute, to give yourself to over ME!?"

" NO Antonio I don't choose you. He is way better looking, kinder, and even those he Hardly shows any emotions he has 1000x more love for me than you ever will and that the fact that he doesn't want into my pants every 30 seconds or ask me if we want to go to a 'hotel' every weekend is a very large added bonus!" I yelled I felt my PK spike from my anger. I always have trouble controlling it when I'm angry. I'm just lucky when I yelled at Naru in the kitchen I didn't blow a hole into the wall or hurt Naru. My hands started to glow from my PK. I'm gunna hurt him, not kill just enough to put him in the hospitable for a few hours. Naru then put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear

"He isn't worth it Mai. You could hurt Your self and I don't want the love of my life to hurt herself." I instantly calm down and relax my self lowering my PK levels just enough so that only my fingers are glowing. I smack Antonio and I knew it hurt more than normal since there was a little bit of my power thrown in there to add a little extra sting." No good piece of shit!" I say to him. Me and Naru then left through the front door leaving Antonio there confused and astounded.

A/N: Hey guys! So ya the ex boyfriends name is horrible I had no idea what to name him. I also have some Naru P.O.V. coming up YAY! Also a really twisted dream for Mai ! I cant wait to update more. thank-you!


	7. The Limo Ride

As I walked out the front door I notice a white limo parked out front. I turn to Naru with a large smile on my face. He nods and leads me toward the large white car, he opens the door and helps me inside. He goes around to drivers window and tells him where to go, I couldn't hear what he said. He climbs in the back with me and takes my hands in his, I move closer to him. He puts one arm on my shoulder and I scoot a little closer.

"Naru I feel this is all a dream. That I'll wake up one day and cry silently to myself once again. Why? Why would you, an amazingly rich, handsome, and strong guy go for a weak, insecure, poor, dependant girl like me?"

"Mai, Believe it. This is no dream as long as I'm with you, you will never have to cry again. Mai you're not weak, insecure or dependant. You're strong because you can pull through any situation do you remember the blood stained mansion? You had that horrible dream but the next day you were back to your old self you had the strength not to let that dream scare you for a minute more than you saw fit. You're so confident you stand for what you believe in even if that means risking everything. You have the confidence to stand up to anyone you need to just to make sure you're voice is heard which is an amazing talent and this is one of the reasons I love you. Finally you are so independent you have lived by your self for over 7 years with no help that is amazing Mai and don't you forget it."

Then he kissed me, in that kiss I felt him pour all of the love he felt for me in that kiss. We pulled back needing air. I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin so I came to stare at him.

"Why are you so embarrassed Mai?"

"Naru this is one of my dreams coming true. I'm still having trouble believing it. Even if this isn't a dream you might be playing with my emotions or you're gunna leave me because I'm not good enough."

"Mai why do you doubt your self so much you're the most beautiful girl I know. I would never leave you I don't think I can. It would destroy me. I love you Mai and I will always love you till my last breath and even past then."

I start to cry. Why couldn't he have said this three years ago. He kissed away my tears.

"Mai what did I say you'll never cry as long as I'm around. The car then came to a stop. He kissed me quickly.

"This is the first stop." He said then smiled

"First stop?" He laughed. OMG he has the most beautiful laugh ever.

He opens the door and hops out then he helps me out and OMG we are at...

 **A/N: Hey guys so any guesses where they are? Remember they are within a car ride from Toronto. Hope you all are liking the story. I'm sorry about all the fluffy stuff it will pick up soon we get into a case some twisted dreams some may even become reality. I hope you guys stick around to read it.**


	8. The Date

He help me get out of the car and I gape Niagara falls I have always wanted to visit since moving to Canada. He had pulled up right next to the Falls they were lit up blue and purple.

"How did you know I wanted to come here?"

"Videesha told me she said you always talk about how pretty the falls looked in the pictures so I thought we're not far away so why not fulfill a dream of yours." He said smiling down at me.

"This view is breathtaking!"

"Not as much as you are." I got a deep red blush hearing the words he says "Naru! Don't say things like that you know I blush easy!" He laughed at my words. Was he laughing and smiling this whole time because of me? No way, not possible.

"Yes Mai you are the reason I am smiling and laughing." He smiled. He really is handsome when he smiles.

"Come this is just a stop. If we don't hurry will miss our reservation. " He says.

We pull up alongside a tall building. He gets out of the limo and takes my hand and leads me into the foyer. He gives his name to a check in to confirm our reservation. The clerk then leads us towards the elevator. Naru push the top button, and the elevator jumps to life and throws me off balance. I bump into Naru and we fall to the ground.

"Naru I am so sorry I swear I didn't do that on purpose." God I'm such a screw up and I'm rambling great start Mai. I was interrupted from cursing at my self when I heard a chuckle. "W-what is it?" I ask Naru.

"The view of the elevator ceiling looks great down here." He said as he bursts into a laughing fit. I couldn't contain my laughter and soon was joining him in A huge fit of laughter. After that we both got up I went to fix myself in the elevator mirror. I looked behind me in the mirror and saw that Naru was staring at me. Wh-what are you staring at?"

"You are so beautiful." He says. The elevator door open and we step out. There is no one in the restaurant." What is the name of this place?" I ask. " The Sky Loan, very popular the floor rotates." He answers. "Then why is no one here?" I ask

"Our lucky night?" He responds

"Ok then?" Why do I feel he had something to do with this. A waiter takes us to a table and hands us the menu after a couple minutes I order the chicken creaser salad. I'm not very hungry. Naru orders some complicated and fancy sounding food.

"What would the lady like to drink?" The waiter asks.

" I'll have a logger house ale with extra foam please." I can feel Naru's eyes on me he was staring at me in shock. What had i said something?

"We'll have a bottle of your best champagne and 2 chilled glasses. The waiter nodded and left to get the food and drink.

"When did you gain the ability of PK and when were you going to tell me?" He asks.

"I was going to tell you it just kind of slipped my mind till Emily reminded me and I thought it was kind of funny that you didn't know something so I thought I might let you squirm a little first and it started after what happened in the office before you left for England..." I pause remembering that day and how much pain I felt and what I had done to myself. I would never tell Naru (willingly) that I had done cut in what used to be his office and that I had left the blade there on his desk covered in blood so that if he came back in case he forgot something he would see what he had done.

"MAI!" I heard Naru yell as I snapped back to reality. I wiped my face as I felt my tears flowing.

" Mai please forgive me. I thought it was what was best for me and you I didn't want you to have to put up with my bad attitude after finding out gene had passed." I just nodded and continued my story. " So after you left and I had uhh.. You know- found a way I thought would help I was very angry and one day while sitting in my living room hating my self yelling at my self for ever letting you affect me that much, and for ever loving you, I hated my self so much then as I screamed a vase that held the goodbye flowers from the gang flew across the room and smashed against the photo I had of all of us.(A/N: On a day every one was in the office Lin secretly took a photo for Mai so she would have a pic of her family.) that is when I realized my powers had grown. So unknown to you I contacted Madoka and asked her to tell Lin to call me and that to make it urgent and lie if she had to. I got his call within ten minutes he was very frantic telling me not to jump and that everything would be ok. Madoka had told him that she has just gotten off the phone with me and she said that I was going to jump off the old SPR building. After I had convinced Lin I was ok for the most part I told him the real reason for calling and he gave me the number of a person who could help me in japan. I thanked him and hung up before he could say anything else blocking his and Madokas number. I trained and worked and when she said that I was going to ok on my own from then on." I finally finished and Naru nodded his head taking in all the info. The food arrived and we sat and ate with him telling me about England and saying he would like to take me and i quickly agreed. After dinner we danced. Naru asked questions while dancing like how much my powers had grown when I told him I had PK, telepathy, and telekinesis. He widened his eyes. " You must have been very hurt to gain that much ability in such a short time." He said lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Yes but now that I have found love and the hurt and pain and anger are healed my powers may grow even stronger thanks to you" I said and stopped the dance to put my hand on his cheek. He leaned into the simple embrace he leaned forward but I put my finger to his lips and laughed. "Nope got to earn it" I say winking at him. But before I knew it I was being dunked as if finishing a tango. I look up to see him smirking "Oh no don't you even-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. Slowly he straightened both of us and I wrapped my arm around his neck giving in. We pulled away needing breath. " Let's go it's getting late." He said and walked off to pay the bill. I just glowered at the back of his head " Stupid, no good, teasing, hot, narcissistic idiot scientist of a boss and boyfriend." I mumbled but he had heard me and turn around a smirk on his face " I am not an idiot and if anyone is teasing it is you my cute, adorable, stubborn, tea making, hot headed, clueless assistant and girlfriend." I blushed and went towards the elevator. He joined me and soon we were in the car again. "If you don't mind me asking may i please ask you to demonstrate your powers?" He asked.

 **A/N : Ohh what will she say. If she agrees what will she show him? Any ideas lets see if anybody comes close to what i have written. Anybody who is right or close enough gets to ask me one question nothing personal such as address or phone number please. the photo above is of Niagara falls looking all pretty it is one of my favorite places to go in the summer I love seeing the falls at night all lit up different colours it really is beautiful.**


	9. Showing Off

"If you don't mind me asking could you demonstrate your powers for me?" Said Naru

"Uh sure I don't see why not." I responded taken aback a little by Naru asking so straight forward. Wait. Taken aback? I really need to get used to being around Naru again I mean this is still the same narcissistic ass from 3 years ago he was just not as hot.

"Ok well go on I don't have all night." He says smirking

"SHUT UP NARU OR I WILL HURT YOU!" I yelled and heard the glass beside me rattle a little(A/N: They were having some white wine) and apparently so did Naru because he turned to look at the glass and looked back at me with surprise.

"You didn't mention you emotions had that much to do with your powers."

"Yes I know I just didn't think to mention it we were lucky back when I screamed at you in the kitchen I didn't..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I didn't want to think of what I could do I had already done something once.

"Didn't blow a hole in the wall or me" He said finishing my sentence I just nodded and hung my head

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot for not being able to control my powers when it comes to my anger."

" Hey it is just another thing I have to teach you which means I get to spend more time with you and I'll always look forward to that small part of my day because I know you will be right next to me the whole time. Now how about we see what else you can do?"

I picked my head up and smiled widely at him and nodded my head. "Ok so I'm gunna move some of the wine in the glass so no sudden moves to distract me cuz we really don't want to pay for cleaning for the limo.

"Well it's not like it matters just money I'd rather spend it for a case." He said so monotone stupid jerk could he not react that I'm about to move wine from a glass with my mind.

"See." I said forcefully between my teeth. " Ok let me concentrate remember no sudden movements."

"Yes mai I know I'm not as slow as you are."

"I was offered to go to university of Toronto just so you know so I'm not as dumb as I seem!" I yelled and the glass rim cracked. I took a breath I really need to get this under control. "Here goes nothing" I whispered more for me more than anything else. I focused on the wine glass in front of me. I focused on the wine and tired to make it swish side to side as a warm up it took a couple of seconds but it happened. Then I separated a small little ball of wine floating at the mouth of the glass and I added a little more wine to the ball and leet it float a little higher and made it start to move towards us soon it was right between me and Naru. I was looking at him from the corner of my eye."Open your mouth" I said with a smirk and the floating ball of wine started to ripple because I was excited.

"Mai, what are you planning?"

" Come on Naru you're not a baby right?" I saw challenge pass his eyes YES bait hooked now reel in."But of course if you think you aren't' good enough to have some wine then I guess I can drink it." I started to move the ball of wine to my mouth. Smiling trying to tease him, make him squirm a little.

I never said I'm not good enough I just don't want to wear you down." he said smug clear in his voice. The wine started to ripple faster. "Just open ya narcissist" I said. He did as he was told and opened his mouth. I Smiled liked I won the lottery for the next million years . I slowly let the wine ball float into his mouth. "Close slowly." I said he did and I released the hold I had on the wine and he swallowed he smiled at me

"Very impressive, you weren't kidding when you said you're powers have grown."

" When have I ever lied?"

"Well you didn't tell me you were talking to gene." He murmured

"I TOLD U I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" I screamed at him. The glass then shattered and the wine spilt "Shit!" I said starting to pick up the larger shards of glass and putting them on the table.

"It's ok mai, it was my fault let me get it" He said trying to pick up some of the glass. I smacked his hand away "Don't bother I'm already almost done." I said picking up the last shard of glass. After I finished mopping up as much of the wine a possible with the napkins I had in my purse we just sat in awkward silence all of a sudden I was wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up the topic I know you thought it was me and gene explained everything after. I have no idea why I brought it up."

"It's alright I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I said hugging him back.

"Alright how bout we try the supposed telepathy." He said putting on a smirk.

"Oh you are so on." I never backed out of a challenged especially when people doubted what I could do.

"Alright great so should I think of something and you are what gunna wave your hands and all of a sudden know." He said chuckling.

"Nope just think of something anything and all I have to do is close my eyes and concentrate."

"Ready?" He asks

"I've been ready for 2 minutes now" I joke, he smiles at that.

"Well excuse me I have to find something other than you too think about." I blush. Why was he never this cute 3 years ago what could have happened to make him act like this?

"Mai, you're zoning out again" I shake my head lightly to clear my thoughts. Think about that later Mai or if you see Gene ask him(A/N: She hasn't seen Gene since about a month after Naru left. He tried to help her with her depression but she shut him out and they haven't talked since.)

"Here we go." I say as I close my eyes. I concentrait on naru and naru only, his thoughts, getting into his head(yes ik that sounds creepy) slowly I can hear his voice ! Ok I will myself to listen harder. I finally hear what he is thinking and I am not happy about it. I open my eyes and I'm not sure how to describe it. I guess leave his thoughts. " You want to know who the guy from the lobby was?" I said slightly annoyed with what he chose to think of.

"Incredible, and yes I do."

" Well I met him through Videesha she said he was an old friend and he seemed like a nice guy we got close and he asked me out. We only dated for two months though he was a real slime ball. Ever since then he has come around about once every two weeks looking for me asking me out. I've learned to avoid him it was just unlucky we ran into him on the way out." Great well now he knows I dated a slime ball. I then yawned I guess showing off to Naru took a lot more out of me then I thought. That and we had been dancing for like 30 minutes.

"Take a nap there is still 25 minutes till we get back to you're apartment."

"No I cant I don't want you to just sit here."

"It's fine Mai. I don't mind I know you need the sleep."

"Fine but only 10 minutes promise"

"Promise." He said but I had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth. I started to lye down on the seat when he shifted me so my head was on his lap. He started to play with my hair and then ran a finger along my nose ring for what was it the 4th time imagine if he found out I had a bar and belly button piercing. I slowly fell asleep all the while Naru continued to play with my hair. Let's hope he really only gives me ten minutes and with that I was out cold.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm standing at the front door to my apartment. Weird I don't remember Naru dropping me off or coming up the elevator . I unlock the door and creep in. In case anyone is sleeping. All the lights are off so I guess everyone is asleep or they went out after Vidi got back from work I mean it is Friday and its only like midnight. I flip on the kitchen light since it is the farthest from our rooms. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream there -there is bl-blood all over the kitchen. Blood on the floor, the counter, table. I refuse to cry from fear no I have too check on my friends. Emily's room is the closest and I sprint to it and I bust the door wide open and sink to the floor crying. She is on her bed throat slit in a crucified position. I get up and stumble to Vidi's room since it is the next down the hall. Again harder sobs she is the same but this time she has the marks on her hands a feet where the nails would have been placed as if she were actually on the cross. I don't want to check Sarah's room but I have to have some hope she is alive, but I have very little of it, if Emily and Vidi are gone so is Sarah they would have fought for each other and they are a tough trio we went on one case together when people found out who I had worked for and I normally turned them down but this family had 2 small kids and they had no money to move. So I took the case and they took a good beating and it turned out the case had been a demon and it had knocked me out. I woke up about an hour later to all three of them fighting it with cuts and scrapes and bruises. I got up and used some of the holy mantras John had taught me and the hand signs that Monk had taught me when I first started at SPR. I got the demon back into hell and we all went to the hospital Sarah and Emily got out faster than me and Vidi because the doctors wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion and Vidi needed to get stiches on her eye brow from a small gash she got fighting. So if Emily and Vidi have gone there is little hope for Sarah. I walk into her room and she is by her closest holding her throat. She sees me and her eyes go wide with fear "Mai, Mai you have to get out of here now. He wants you and will stop at nothing."

" Sarah who did this to you, to them, to our family?"

"A demon." Her voice was horse and I could hear the gurgling in her breathing she was literally drowning in her own blood how was she so calm.

" He is going after Naru next you have to go. You have to get to him" I couldn't leave I had to stay with her I know Naru can fend for himself till I get there. I hugged her and she whispered something into my ear " Mai it's ok to mourn our deaths but please turn to others for help talk to gene talk to Naru call the gang don't hurt your self again you know me and Emily would kick you ass from beyond the grave if you did" she gave a weak laugh and started to coughs I could feel the blood start to soak my shirt and then she continued" Mai I know you have lost your birth family and then you're family from Tokyo and know you have lost us, but you know you have only lost us in the physical sense, our spirits our memories are now with you and all our other family members so please don't cry for to long ok." I heard her breath her last breath as I was hugging her and that was it she was gone. I started to crying again because of what she said and that I'd lost my family for the third time. Suddenly the room became very cold and a very large figure manifested. "You are mine!" It said . There was no way I was going with the thing that had just caused me so much pain on the night my dream came true with Naru. "Never, not a fucking chance you can kiss my ass from hell!"

"Fine then join the fest of your friends and die!" It yelled. I felt the skin on my neck tear deep. "NOOO!" I screamed "Mai, Mai!" I heard Naru yelling my name. I woke up and started to ball I launched myself at Naru and cried into his neck. He sat and let me cry holding me stroking my back trying to comfort me.

 **A/N: So hey guys sorry for a very long update wait with the last chapter I was very busy with school ending and I misplaced my material for a little while. so Naru P.O.V next and I've only got 2 more chapters pre written I need some help with Ideas so please message me comment how ever you want to get in touch with me for ideas criticism words of love (I'm very tired and typing this at school on my second last day) yea and if you wan to see the story from another persons point of view just again message me ect. ect. so yea just a little Canadian writer and I hope you all are enjoying. Adios!**


	11. Mai's Dreams Return

Naru P.O.V.

We were in the limo after our date. Mai was asleep, her head in my lap. I was playing with her hair and how much she has changed and how much she has changed me. When I felt her stir in my lap. Looking down her face was sad. What was she dreaming? When all of a sudden her face showed nothing but pure rage. "never!" I heard her growl, before I could reach to wake her she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mai, Mai wake up please !" I yelled. Her eyes shot wide open and all the happiness that normally filled her beautiful brown orbs that I loved so much had been replaced with terror and hurt . She sat up started to cry. She then tackled me and starting crying uncontrollably. I just held her stroking her hair saying comforting words to try to calm her down. After her sobs had died down, I asked her about her dream .After only brief hesitation of not wanting to remember she explained everything. I told her it was just a dream. Not a vision. I hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. How could I tell her that my new case had to do with a demon and that I had found a note on my bed side table in shaky hand writing saying * Mai is mine. Forget her or all she loves and hold dear shall die!* She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes " Naru are you sure?"

"Of course I am" I said but she just continued to look at my eyes than she shook her head

"Naru I know you're lying I can see it in your eyes I've know you to long to not be able to tell when your lying. This was a vision, a warning I need to help you on this case plus think about it the old gang back together and plus we will be staying in the same house.." She trails off.

"Fine you can help but we will also be training you with your powers as well."

"YESS OK SURE NO SWEAT NARU!" She was jumping up and down in her seat all the happiness were back into her beautiful brown eyes and I just had to smile. We talked all the way back to her apartment. I really do love this small amazing and powerful girl.

 **A/N: hello my little readers( idk I'm trying to find a name to call you guys by)so I hope I did ok in this chapter it is very hard for me to write as Naru for two reasons 1. He is a very non emotional person 2. He is male I barley understand my own genders mind never mind the opposite gender. So yea goodnight guys love all of ya'll**


	12. Keeping Secrets

As we climb out of the limo I can see the fear on Mai's face. It really upsets me that the dream has so much affect on her. What pisses me off more is that gene would let this happen where the fuck is he I have been trying to connect with him I was able to talk to him when I first came to Canada he is the one who told me to go to the market and wouldn't give up till I was there. Now he is hiding man I am gunna be the first person to kill someone who is already dead. "Naru..?" She whispers breaking me from my murderous thoughts of my brother." Yes, what's wrong?" I ask trying some worry has leaked into my voice. " Will you come with me to my door?"

"Of course Mai, I was going to anyways." Walking into the elevator she put her head on my arm I put my arm around her and hugged her and said "I'm sure they are ok. " She just buried her head in my chest and let a small sob out before taking a deep breath and moving out of my hold and staring at the elevator door. The walk down the hall was quiet and I could tell Mai didn't really want to go home in case what she saw was real. Just as we got to the door and Mai was Pulling out her keys we heard a scream come from inside the apartment. I have never seen Mai move so fast as she opened the door. We ran in and we saw Sarah completely soaked with water and Emily holding the hose attached to kitchen sink laughing so hard she has started to cry "Next time don't splash water on my hair." She says through her laughter. They both look up when they see the looks on Mai's face they come running over.

"Mai what's wrong what happened tell me everything. What did this asshole beside you do." Sarah said

"Calm down sarah if it was Naru I don't think he would beside her right now he would have a hole in his chest."

"Very true, still let me get dry clothes and then explain everything. Em can you make some coffee."

"Sure, and Mai, Naru would either of you like the god forsaken drink known as tea (A/N: my friend Emily really, really hates tea.)

"No thank you" I said

"I'll take some coffee" Mai said

Emily went off to go make the coffee and Sarah came out in a red crop top and skinny jeans. Mai gave her a confused look " You only wear that when you have a date or your going to a party so either you haven't told me about him or you are celebrating something so before I spill you have to."

"Fine, I have a date tonight I have postponed it three times just so I could get to know the guy and I decided I might as well say yes I have a good feeling this will go well". Just then Emily brought the coffee over

"Sarah shut up we r here to talk about what happened with Mai, not your dating life."

Mai explained everything to them and when she started to cry I was about to put my hand on her shoulder but her friends where there hugging her .

"Naru may we speak with you for a minute please?"

"yes." We walked into a bed room it had posters everywhere then I noticed the large art work that had the name of all three girls. I then noticed the tiny signature and I figured out it was Sarah's room.(A/N: I'm no good at art but if I was I would have shit painted all over my walls and posters every where but I don't *sigh* we can't all get what we want. Now back to the story.)

"We know this is a case don't ask how but we know and we want to help." Sarah Said

" Yep and we wont take no for an answer and when Vidi gets home from shopping she wont take no for an answer either it's 3 on 1."

" No way you have no training or knowledge of what might happen. No." I said were these girls nuts you cant just demand to work on a case and plus how did they know about the case?

"Should we tell him?" Sarah said to Em

"He might tell Mai"

"We should tell her tomorrow when its only us three."

"We can tell her before you leave "

"Fine when Vidi gets home them"

"Tell me what and tell Mai what hello I'm right here."

" All three of us have powers like Mai has hers but ours are different." Emily said

" just don't tell her we will tell her when Vidi gets home." Sarah finished her sentence

"Tell me what?" Mai stood there in the door way in a tight black cropped short sleeve and sweats that were tighter than the normal baggy ones. God she looks amazing in anything. WAIT! Is that a BELLY BUTTON PERCING AND A BAR WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! She has changed a lot in the last three years.

"Naru can you please stop staring at my piercings I'll explain all of them later." She said blushing

"Alright."

"Now what do you three have to tell me because honestly if it's something big I might get a little mad."

"Yes Mai it's very big and we will tell you when Vidi gets home alright and in my defence I wanted to tell you but every thing will get explained."

"I'll be in the living room is there beer in the fridge? Never mind I'll go look." We went out and saw Mai tapping her foot on the floor sipping from a beer.

"Mai I know your friends meant the best." I said sitting beside her she shot me a glare that sent a chill up my spine, if looks could kill I'd be vaporised and the apartment wouldn't be standing. We sat there in silence until the front door opened.

A/N: I'm sorry for all the interruptions during the reading but yea wanted to explain some stuff and I'm not making how me and my friends are actin 100% true most of the time yes me and Emily and Videesha are like family and me and Emily do goof off very often and we do play fight like one of the last days of school we ended up wrestling on one of the small fields outside my school lol. So yea comment if you want to or message me I'm always happy to just talk. love ya'll! Adios mi amigos.


	13. Cats Out the Bag

Sarah's P.O.V

"hey I'm home from shopping." Vidi said as she walked in the front door. She saw the looks on our faces and her smile fell " Sarah if you broke something of mine just say it." She said.

"I did not we have to tell Mai _that_ thing." I said putting emphasis on that.

"Why? What's going on we said we would tell her only if we needed to?" She asked.

"She had a dream and a bad one to" Em stated looking at Mai and giving her a small weary smile.

"Oh my god Mai are you alright?"

"yes I'm fine, Tell me what you have been hiding. I thought we were a family and didn't have secrets." She said looking at all three of us. I saw the pain in her eyes and knew we should have told her sooner but we agreed on hiding it for Mai's sake we knew she had so much to figure out with her own powers and that if she worried about us she would only wear herself out more so we agreed to keep them secret unless need be. "HELLO- EARTH TO SARAH COME BACK TO US!" I heard Em yell waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh yea sorry you guys know I tend to space off during important things." (A/N: very sadly true I tend to space out during a very important part of a lesson or convo it sucks majorly ~) "You tell Mai your gift first since you are the closest to her." Vidi said.

"Ok sure I guess." I sighed out.

"One minute." Naru said placing his arm on Mai's shoulders. KAWAII! She said he never show emotion back in japan not even a thank you for her tea. By the way she glanced from the corner of her at his arm then at him she was just as shocked as I was if not even more so.

"Yes Naru or do u prefer Noll,Oliver, Kazuya, or Mr. Davis." I Said grinning

"Don't forget Idiot Scientist!" Vidi blurted out then covered her mouth I will explain how I now that later." She said. (A/N: they aren't supposed to know that name because Mai decided to keep that one to herself.)

Naru raised a brow but nodded then continued with his original statement " Will you please explain why you didn't tell Mai right away?"

"Fine , JERK! Your lucky your interruption was a good point or so help you god." Me and Naru glared at each other for a couples seconds "Now as I was saying before Mai's stupidly attractive but unbelievably moody and rude boyfriend interrupted me. We didn't tell you because we knew you had so much on your plate at the time with loosing Naru and gene. Having trouble with your powers and we just didn't want you to worry and wear yourself out. Ok so my ish is that I have visions not like you unfortunately . You see the important shit where as I see general things most of the time but sometimes I see things that will dramatically affect a persons future I don't know how but I know it will be for the better. Like I saw you and Naru meet in the market that Is why I pushed you out of the house that day."

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Mai said

"She meant well Mai we all did" Vidi said saving me I have to thank her later." Vidi I think its your go." I said finished with explaining my stuff.

"Ok, well I can see and speak to the dead. I have talked to gene that is how I know the nickname. Oh Mai he says can you please ask him to visit tonight so that he can talk to you he really does miss ya you are a sister to him after all." Vidi says "Em its your turn."

"Thx Vidi. Well me.. IM SATAN! ... I joke. I can move shit with my mind it's-

" I'm going to bed I've had enough for one night we will talk in the morning." Mai said walking to her room.

"Ok well I guess me and you can walk down to the lobby together Naru?" I said getting up and walking to the front door. Once we are out we head down the elevator in silence and I see my date there to pick me up and I am right on time. "Goodnight Naru and if your stopping by my sister will be in and a couple friends ok?" I said as a goodbye we went our separate ways.

A/N: Hey guys so I was wondering you would be interested in me posting a little other story thing that just has all my poetry I write there are only 3 so far but people say they are good so why not right? Alright Adios and I love you guys so much next update say 4 days and if not up spam me lol


	14. Coffee Stat!

Mai P.O.V :

As I step into the kitchen the next morning where my friends are cooking breakfast. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning." Em and Vidi say.

"What is so 'good' about mornings? That greeting is so wrong." Sarah mumbled. She is not a morning person till she has food or coffee.

"Hurry coffee Stat! She is going in moody morning mode!" Em joked.

"I'll hold her back." I say running to Sarah's side and holding her arms

"RAAAHH!" she yelled through a fit of laughter.

"The coffee just finished." Vidi said pouring a cup. She ran over and handed Sarah the cup as I let go of her arms "Gee thanks Vidi." She said as we all broke down in laughter. "Yo Em wanna use your gift to help me next time maybe freeze her to her spot and vidi get one of your friends to predict her moods and tell gene I miss my big bro and to come talk to me soon."

"Lol ok." Em laughed

"Lol I will and you tell him he is sitting at the table laughing."

"GENE! Want to come talk to me tonight?" I asked.

"He said of course and that he thought you hated him."

"Gene never I just couldn't look at you cuz you looked like Naru and I couldn't take that at that time."

"He says he knows and he is glad you and Naru are a couple."

"Thanks." I said beaming.

There was then a knock at the door. "That is for me." Sarah said walking to the door. We then heard her open the door and yell child followed what sounded like a punch the gut. A minute later she walked it with another girl who look 2 years younger long light brown hair with red tips. Dark brown eyes and she was a little shorter than sarah.

"Mai, Vidi I am pleased to introduce you to my sister Amber."

"Hey." Me as Vidi say together.

"Yo Amber been awhile since I was in tenth right?" Em asked

"Yep great to see you again satan." Amber laughed. After 10 min we were cleaning up from breakfast and me, Vidi and amber were talking,there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Amber said.

A minute later she walked back into the room with Naru

"Good morning Naru." We all said

"Ok one why is Oliver Davis at your house and why are you calling him Naru?

"Long story." I said

"Mai is my girlfriend." He stated smiling at me. I blushed.

"Ok explain lets go." Amber demanded

"Well you see it all started back in japan..."

WiA/n: Hey guys this kind filler kinda important and the result of more writers block. I hope you are enjoying the story and don't mind me responding to comments. Love ya'll till the next update p.s the pic is a frap i made at home lol


	15. Lot's of Explaining

Mai P.O.V

"Well you see it all stared back in Japan" I said. "I'm originally from there and Naru was working on a case in an abandoned school right beside my high school of the time."

"Why do you keep calling him Naru?" Amber asked when I paused.

"I was getting there." I said calmly. " So I had hurt his assistant Lin and broken this super expensive camera. To pay off the debt which I could not afford in cash I became a part time assistant. I had quickly found out he has a massive ego and has to be the biggest narcissist I have ever met even still 5 years later." I said starting to laugh while Naru just glared at me.

"Yes but you are forgetting you fell in love with said narcissist." He said smirking.

"You don't have to say it like you hate the fact that I did." I said lightly hitting his arm.

"I don't and I never will." He said smiling then he gave me a quick kiss.

"KAWAII!" I heard from in front of us.

"Oh hush you guys." I say laughing

"Ok but still why Naru?" Amber asked.

"Naru the narcissist." I say smiling. " Two year time skip and a lot of shit happened, me and the SPR group find out I'm a physic, who Naru really is all about his twin gene and that gene is my spirit guild and a brother in my eyes. Naru found his brothers body and planned to return to England." I frowned when the memories came flooding in. Naru pulled me close and looked into my eyes. He then nodded knowing I couldn't say the next part.

" The day I left Mai confessed she loved me and me being to stupidly scared to tell her I loved her back and refused to let myself believe it was Gene and not me she was in love with. So I asked a very stupid question and rejected her and left for England. To my regret I caused her to become distant and cold."

" Three years later we meet up here in Canada and he confessed to which I took some time to believe but after I finally saw he was telling the truth we have been dating for like 5 days." I finished telling the story smiling up at him.

"Well that is a different but awesome love story. Sarah why not write their story? Anyways I know Na-Oliver because he is helping me with the spirit in my house. " ( a/n: see what I did there I'm writing about writing their story)

" It's ok Amber you may call me Naru I actually prefer the name." Naru said pulling me closer.

"We get to help." Em said putting her arms around Sarah and Vidi.

"Oh, Naru did you call the gang?" I asked.

"Yes. They will arrive tonight we just have to find a place where we can discuss the case over dinner."

"DINNER PARTY!" Sarah yelled.

"Sounds great. Let's go to the market and get some things to cook."

Naru looked around puzzled as to how we had agreed to this

"We are all involved with the case and we wont have to pay a large dinner bill."

"Fine makes sense." He said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Why are you becoming accustomed to human contact?" I say giggling

"Of course not. But you are and always have been the only exception." He says tightening his hold on my hand. I smiling and we walk hand in hand at the back of the group.

 **A/N: hey guys so I'm sorry it took forever to update I got in trouble and my stuff got taken *pouts* but now I'm back and ready to update so I will try to update as much as possible.**


	16. The Demon

Amber P.O.V.

I was sitting in the kitchen cutting vegetables for the stir-fry we had agreed on.

"So Sarah how did you even meet Mai?" I asked my older sister. as I looked around the corner to see the Japanese girl on one of the couch and Oliver both were talking to Em and Vidi.

"Well Mai had become very depressed and I had a dream about her and I told Vidi to try and find a young spirit by the name of Gene Davis since he was connected to Mai." She explains.

"Who is Gene again." I asked trying to remember the convo from tis morning.

"Naru's twin brother. He is much nice smiles a lot more than Naru as well."

"Oh, ok I remember now "

"Mhm, are you done cutting the veggies yet for gods sakes girl you are so slow." She said sticking out her tongue. I felt my brow twitch

"Better be carful sis I've been practising my knife throwing." I say in an eerie sweet tone. she hold her hands up in defeat.

"You win, may I please have the veggies have the veggies tho?"

After wards I head to living room to try and find out more about Mai and how they all came to live together and who better to ask than the girl herself.

"Um- Mai if you don't mind me asking how did Vidi get in contact with you. I know she got in contact with gene first, oh and I'm sorry for your loss oli-um Naru."

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"Wait! she gets a thank you and I don't! I brought you tea every day what the hell Naru!"

"Se is a client,you were an employee I have to respect her." Naru said I noticed a slight smirk on his face he enjoyed annoying Mai.

"Well you better start saying thank you or else ill put stuff in your tea." Mai said giggling

"No you wont not if you want to keep your job." He replied

" Then start saying thank you or you might loose your loving girlfriend." She frowned

" You love me to much for that." He said smugly

" Your right, I love you to much to make that decision so you can make it." She said next thing I knew Naru was in the air heading towards the door. He was set down right in-between us and the door.

" You have two options start saying thank you and you can come back over to the couch. If that is to much for you. You can leave and don't even think of trying to come back afterwards." she said. I could see the fear in her eyes it was slight but I could tell she was afraid to loose him. I looked over to Em and Vidi and they were smiling they knew something I didn't. All of a sudden Naru walked towards the door "Fine then Mai if you can't take me for who I am then have a good evening. The door flew open by it's self I looked at Mai and tears were falling down her face.

" Good bye Oliver " She said. Em and Vidi were still smiling? Seriously what could be so happy right now? The door slammed and me and Mai flinched and she put her head between her legs I noticed her running her nail over her ankle creating a thin red line. There were three scars on her ankle already and I realized what they were. I got up to go tell Sarah what had happ ened since she had put her headphones in when I left the kitchen when I noticed a figure by the door. Looking up I saw Naru I got up and walked over to him using a hushed tone so mai wouldn't hear us " Hey jackass mind telling me what sick game your playing with your girlfriend"

" I am simply seeing what she is doing I mean I missed running back to her last time and I sure as hell wont miss it this time. Got it." Wait he was doing this for himself I was enraged.

"Get over there before she cuts herself I can see the scars on her ankle and I know they are cut marks sarah has some one her ankle as well from our child hood so I suggest you get the fuck over there because she is trying to create another scar with her nail look!" I whisper yelled at him pointing to mai . His eyes widened and he speed walked over to mai and sat beside her and instantly embraced her and grabbed her hand. she tried to pull away.

"GO! LEAVE! I KNEW THIS WASNT REAL JUST LEAVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FUCKING ME OVER IN THE END NARU! NOW LEAVE I DONT WANT YOU NEAR ME!" she screamed pure hurt betrayal and anger evident in her voice. Then the lights in the apartment went out. How much power did this girl have? I turned around to grab my phone and was met by two blinding lights. It was Em and Vidi they already had there flash lights on.

"What the Hell were you two smiling about?"

"Gene "Vidi answered simply suddenly her face fell "Em get Sarah!"

Em ran off to get my sister "We need to find mai NOW!

Vidi walked around the living room to the couch that Mai and Naru were on but they weren't there, I heard vidi gasp. I used my flash light to look around. I saw an open door that was closed earlier. I poked Vidi and pointed to the door she looked so scared. Just them Sarah and em burst through into the room

"What is wrong Vid?" Sarah asked

"It's here " was all she said then they all took off the now newly opened room. As we walked in we saw Naru holding mai as tight as possible and mai was crying into his chest.

"MAI!" We all yelled she jumped and looked at us.

"Akuma wa koko ni ari, kare wa anata o kizutsukeru koto ga dekiru yō ni, kare wa Naru o nozonde imasu! " Vidi said and Mai's eyes widened (A/N: the Japanese says :The demon is here and he wants naru so he can hurt you)

We then all heard a loud growl come from the door. "I told you to stay away and you didn't listen so now I will kill all of you." Then the lights came back on.

"Mai needs to leave for a bit don't you have to get the other investigators?"

" Shit! I forgot about them Mai come on I don't want to leave you here." Nary said walking to grab his coat and Mai's

"Alright Naru, and guys will you be safe here or do I need to... "

" Hush we will be fine plus if said fucker from hell returns Vidi will tell us." Sarah said smiling

"Alright love ya guys be careful."

" You to don't do anything I wouldn't" Sarah wiggled her brows.

"You'd do almost anything"

"Aalllmost but not everything" Sarah said I smiled at that, knowing my sister if you said lets jump off a bridge to swim in the lake she would.

"Bye guys" Mai said as she and Naru walked out the door.

I turned towards Sarah "I like Mai I hope we can be good friends."

A/N: so yea this isn't the original but ehhhhhh whatever *shrugs* so if you want to know what happened in the room between mai and naru just tell me to it will be a very short chapter since it was only like a 7 min time frame of course message me or comment Ideas I try to respond to as many comments as I can adios mis amigos.

~Sarah


	17. End of the fic?

Hey guys im its been months and honestly i feel no one relly enjoys the story anymore i might lick it back up again but for now i wont be updating unless u guys want me to and i know i am NEVER on time to post and im a shitty writer but honestly it is you guys that keep me going so if you want me to continue i will but yea for now the story is over and if you want a lemon between any two anime character from :fruits basket,my brides a mermaid, naruto, fairy tail, ghost hunt or black butler i can and i promise to make them one shots. Bye guys hope u dither enjoyed what i wrote or if enough comments tell me to continue hope u look forward to future chapters. With all my love

~sarah


	18. Important update

Hey guys so i have gotten amazing comments thank you soo much you guys inspire me soo so much to keep writing when i doubt myself and writing skills so i am happy to say the story will continue to update ik its been kinda mundane and uneventful but the gang is avout to join there will still be lots of fluffy goodness and i hope i can write good action scenes

mai dream where me and my friends got slaughterd was written in class of gr.10 so yea ive grown a year and please give requests if P.O.V and what you want to see and im so glad you all like the story i love every single one of you and look forward to writing more chapters this will be a long long ass story

~Sarah


	19. At the Airport

At the airport

Mai P.O.V.

Naru and I rented a van so we could all fit into one car. I reached over and shut off the radio. "Naru I know it's early but I want to tell everyone about us."

"Why?" He asked.

"They are my family and I don't want to keep things from them. Also I just up and disappeared on them. I don't know if they worried about me but I feel like I owe them and should tell them." I looked up at him to see his reaction. He just kept his eyes on the road. "Naru answer me please. I really want to tell them. After what happened in your office I stopped talking to them I shut gene out then I just disappeared." Looking back up at him as he came to a red light he was smirking at me. "Yes, ok Mai. You can tell them."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Naru, you're the best! I love you so much." I reach over and hug him. "I love you too." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I smiled and sat back in my seat as the light turned green. When we got to the airport we noticed the gang immediately. I mean a large group of yelling adults is hard to miss at the airport. Naru shook his head "This is going to be a long drive back and long night." He mumbled as he pulled up to terminal pick up.

"Be nice." I say opening the door. Before I can even say hi I'm into one of monks bear hugs.

"My God Mai, we were so worried about you! Now here we find out you've moved to Canada and grown up on us!"

"Nice to see you to Monk but my lungs are crying." I wheeze out. There's a thud and Monk let go and groaned in pain.

"Stupid monkey you will kill her one of these days." Ayako said as she turned and smiled at me.

"Mai look at you, you're so beautiful. Men must be at your feet, and your hair I love it! It's so good to see you -." She said as she hugged me. "It's great to see you to Ayako."

"Mai it's nice to see you again." Masako hiding behind her kimono sleeve.

"Nice to see you as well Masako." I said smiling at the medium.

"G'day mate, you gave us all quite a scare when you disappeared."

"Hi, John, yes I know I uh-had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life." I said giving the blond Australian a tight hug.

"I don't pay you to all hug, stand around, and talk." Came Naru's voice from behind us. "What the fuck Naru! Can't my friends make sure I'm ok?!"

"Mai, be careful of your temper." He said rubbing his neck giving me a hint as to what I was doing.

"oh-sorry Naru." I mumbled as a blushed appeared on my cheeks. God why can't I control my powers when I'm angry?

"Just be careful." He said out of breath. Then I heard Naru's voice in my head. " _When are you going to tell them?_ " What I knew he could read minds but since when can he project his thoughts? I look at him quizzically. He just smiled and shook his head letting me know now was not the time. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the gang. "Guys, I have some pretty big news!" I says as Naru continues to take the bags to the car. "Well…." I trailed off playing with my fingers. Why am I so nervous they are family? As if he could read my mind John spoke my thoughts.

"Hey Mai you don't have to worry, you know you can tell us anything. We all love you and will listen to whatever you have to tell us." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well Naru and I are dating."

"No way! Naru finally told you how he feels?" Ayako asked.

"Uh did you guys already know this or something?" I asked

"No, but it was completely obvious." She stated waving hands in the air.

"Congratulations, I wish the best for you two." Masako said a small smile on the girl's lips.

"Awe thanks Masako I know you liked Naru a lot." I said hugging her.

"I have moved on from that childish crush. I have my sight on someone else

"I hope it all works out." I said smiling knowing she meant John.

"Well Mai as long as he doesn't hurt you I'm happy for you as well." Monk said giving me a quick hug.

"Are we done here? I would like to leave this place here before we are arrested for making too much noise." Naru said as he came to my side.

"Don't hurt her Naru or we all will hurt you."

"Please monk tell me why I would I want to hurt her." He said taking my hand in his. I smiled up at him. "Uh let's see you're Naru, you tend to be emotionless at the best of times." Monk retorts glaring at Naru.

"Around you maybe but I refuse to let myself be like that around Mai." He said shooting daggers at monk

"Who wants see my apartment and meet the new additions to the family." I say trying to stop the battle between monk and Naru over me.

"Sure. I'm sure they are amazing people." Ayako said heading towards the van. We all climbed in and on the way back we all caught up. Finally Ayako and Monk are dating also Masako and John keep stealing looks at each other. I hope they confess to each other soon. We pull up outside my apartment building.

"Which floor do you live on?" John asked

"Oh, I live in the penthouse." I say smiling at Naru's proud smirk and everyone else's shocked faces. We enter the elevator and up we go I send out a thought to my friends that we are on the way up I hear both of them say ok back. "Here we are." I say as well pull up in the hall.

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long to come out I'm just so fucking busy it's not even funny. I hope to have a couple chapters out while the break is happening but please give me suggestions as to writing grammar, and what you want to see happen in future chapters. Also new long distance relationship on my end. He is the nicest guy and exactly like me but yea if you want to know more we can talk over messages. IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNAKAH AND HAPPY QUANZA (I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.) AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Ok I'm out for now I love all of you! 3

~Sarah


	20. Adding to the Family

Mai P.O.V.

The door the elevator opens and we step into the hall. "Ok guys just so you know my friends are a little on the crazy side."

"So are we Mai, have you forgotten that much about us?" Monk said with a smile. I walked to my door and unlocked it, letting everyone in, I closed the door behind me. "Satan I'm home!" I screamed out hearing Naru sigh at my joke. Half a minute later Emily came around the corner "You called? Welcome home." I laughed at the old time joke. "Not you Satan."

"Dad's home? Cool wonder when he would be leaving hell to visit, you know torturing souls is a full time job."

"Not that one either but say hi to him for me."

"Sure and vidi says Gene says hi" I smiled at the message.

"Mai may we introduce our selves, they seem to be very nice people." Masako said smiling.

"Oh! Of course guys these are the girls who saved my life."

"Hi, I'm Sarah, this is Emily and our friend Videesha will be home soon, and this is my little sister Amber."

"My name is John Brown, thank you so much for taking care of Mai she is family to us."

"Hey, my name is Hōshō Takigawa, and this is my girlfriend Ayako Matsuzaki." Monk said as Ayako smiled at my friends.

"Good evening my name is Masako Hara, Mai and I became very good friends back in Japan."

"Well, welcome to Canada the land of maple syrup and a Tim Horton's on every corner!" Sarah joked

"Don't forget Starbucks!" amber and I yelled together.

"Yea, yea and Starbucks, well I hope you like the dinner we have planned, also I guess we should tell you the big secret when Vidi gets home eh?" Sarah responded just then Vidi came in the door.

"Oh, look more people! Hi I'm Videesha." she said smiling as we all laughed. "Well I better get started on dinner, Sarah you wanna help?" I asked "You know my only true love is cooking." Sarah said, and off we went to the kitchen

*Time skip to the end of dinner*

"Amazing food Sarah, Mai." Monk said.

"Thank you, we said in unison. "Oh, where are the twins?" I asked

"That's where I went. I went to go pick them up but they're busy, but they also said they would stop by tomorrow. Em said putting a fork full of veggies in her mouth.

"Ah well guess we can talk about the case then." I said, we finished dinner with light conversation. At 8:45 Naru said that he should get the gang to the hotel and check them in. with goodbyes for the night, the apartment became very quiet, the girls and I cleaned up and went to watch T.V.

A/N: HEEEEYY! I'm alive, it has been so fucking long. Sorry about that *scratches back of head* in my defense while writing this I have through 3 break ups, 8 exams and still trying to balance social life, grades and chores (while I may be failing with the chores part.) so no good excuses really but I promise I have multiple chapter written up and ready to go. So you know the normal ending. Comment or message request and I'm always happy to talk. Love all of you bye bye!


	21. Powers are Growing

Naru P.O.V.

It is currently 9 pm and I am driving the gang to the hotel that they are staying in. Monk is belting out "Call Me Maybe" by Carly what's her face. As if Ayako can read my mind she shuts off the radio "For hells sake, if you don't shut up I will stick your mouth on the muffler let's see how much singing you will be doing then." She states with an attitude that can only be described as 'Ayako'. I smirk at the thought. I park the van in the hotel lot and go to check in. "Welcome! Do you have reservations?" The lady at the desk asked staring a bit too long at me. I sighed "It should be under either Kazuya or Oliver Davis."

"Oh! Mr. Davis I am a huge fan of your book!"

"May I please just check in, I have had a long day and would like to get this tiresome things over with"

"Yes my apologies." She said quickly. After the rooms have been sorted out and the luggage brought in, I'm finally on the way back to the apartment. I think I might stop by my hotel gather my things and just stay with mai for the duration of the case. "Why think about it when you know it's what you're gunna do?" I hear gene's voice in my head.

"Look who finally shows up." I answer back and park the van in an empty grocery store lot so I don't have to focus on the road." I was busy. What do you think I do all day just float around and do nothing? Nooo my dear brother I do the research you only wish you could." He teased.

"Why did you let mai have that dream?" I question him

"First of all… told you that you needed to go to the shopping nah nah nah nah naaah Nah. (why is my brother so childish at times?) Secondly I didn't she can't control what I make her see, sometimes she blocks me out to the point of not even entering the building, sometimes its so easy I can control the dream all I want."

"Whatever I guess I can help her with that."

"Good, now we can get to why I really contacted you. Tonight I will make Mai have a dream that you HAVE to see, you will be joined with Mai so that you will see and feel everything she does."

"I can't do that it is an invasion of privacy."

"If you want to know how to help her learn to use her powers and control them then you will have to see what caused her powers to be 10 years more advanced then what they should be."

"10 years…. Fine but only for her benefit"

"Good see you later, you girl is calling my name." I could feel his smirk at my slight anger. "Oh yea and before I go... mai is starting to see spirits."

"Wait, what?"

"Talk later can't keep you girl unsatisfied." I heard his laugh as he breaks the connection. After a long care ride of stopping at the hotel collecting my things and checking out I am finally at Mai's place. I buzz to be let up and there is no answer. I try a couple times more, and still no reply putting my stuff down I step outside, to call Mai. I am sent straight to voice mai after one ring. I start to worry if everything is ok. Suddenly I am drenched in freezing cold water. After recovering from the initial shock I receive a text 'This should cool you down Gene was there for a couple of your "dreams" and told me ALL the details;-P' the buzzer to open the door goes off and I run to catch it. After a very soggy and cold ride up the elevator the doors open to see a very happy looking Mai. I get an idea. I glare at her pick up my things and walk right past her. I feel her tug on my sleeve after she catches up, I stop and turn to look at her. "I'm sorry Naru, Gene said it would make you laugh."

"Well I am not laughing now am I Mai." Trying so hard not to smirk at the pout on her face.

"No, I guess not, it was stupid of me to listen to Gene." She said softly looking down. Perfect timing. I quickly scoop her up and put her on my shoulder, I start to spin around. "NARU!" she screamed "Stop I'm getting dizzy!" She is laughing so hard I can barely understand her. "Lucky you I'm in a good mood." I say as I put her down. I start to walk off towards her door. When she catches up she puts her hand in mine and we enter the apartment. Sarah sees us as she comes around the corner, "Do I hear wedding bells, buh buh buh buuuhhh, buh buh buh buuuuuhhhh." She sings and batts her eye lashes. Not to be rude but this girl really can be a bitch when she wants to be. (A/N: yes it's true I really am a bitch at times lol)

"Hey Sarah, if there was the sound of wedding bells you'd never hear them considering how single you are."

"Low blow Mai considering that just a week ago you will still calling out naru's name in your sleep."

"I DID NOT!" She screamed blushing obviously lying.

"You know I love you" She said with a wink towards me

"Whatever how was that date you went on"

"Ewww." She scrunched up her nose "I don't wanna talk about it... all I'm gunna say is why do all the all men that seem interested in me only think with the head between their legs, or they are stupid or worse a combination of both."

"Aww keep your head up you might find a guy who thinks with both heads just the one on his neck more than the other."

She smiles, laughs and mutters something about not happening as she walks off

I look at Mai and stare at all her piercings, all I'm gunna say is they look VERY different but also amazing.

"Naru you're staring again."

"No I was not I was simply observing but I'm sure your tiny brain can't handle that." I said while holding a straight face as her started to turn a flaming red.

"No Naru! You were staring at my piercings! They are none of your concern! So stop judging me!" she stomped off towards the kitchen mutter that I'm a jackass.

"Good job bro" Gene says to me.

"Why are you back? Shouldn't you be comforting mai and trying to steal her like the first time."

" First of all I didn't steal her because she loved you dummy or are you forgetting that detail, second she doesn't want to see me because earth to Noll but we are identical twins, I look like you."

"Well to bad. Go calm her down she can't hurt you and I want to ask her some questions without getting my head ripped off."

"That's what you think…. But ok if I become the first dead person to die that is your fault." I felt gene leave and heard mai talking in a hushed tone. All of a sudden she raises her voice to the point where I can hear her. "Gene are you making yourself visible?" She pauses while Gene responds. "Naru! Come here quickly please!" Mai calls from the kitchen.

"Yes? So you're speaking to me again I see." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Shut up. All I want to know is if you can see gene or not."

"No? Why?" I asked worried that Mai might actually be losing her mind.

"I-I can." She stutters her face going pale from what I can only assume is worry. "I guess my powers are growing."

"Yes Mai isn't that obvious. "I said keeping my voice mono-tone

"You are so lucky I need to keep my emotions in check."

"Where is your room? I'm tired and want to go to bed." Her gaze softened

"I'm tired to, follow me." She walked off into a room. We got ready for bed and Mai quickly fell asleep. I stayed up and waited. Soon her facial expression changed and I knew she was dreaming. I grabbed ger hand "forgive me." I whispered and focused my powers into seeing what she did. When the picture became clear my heart stopped we were….

A/n: DUN DUN DUN! Omg 2 updates in one day it cannot be true! Well yes it is. Maybe I might even do three :0. But yea that long distance thing didn't work out so well. (Let's not go into it) but yea TADA two updates enjoy 3


	22. The Truth Behind What happened

WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A TRIGGER! If graphic depiction of self-harm is a trigger please I urge you to skip this chapter. If you have ever self-harmed or still are I am so sorry that things led you to such a drastic measure. If you need anyone to talk to I am here. I have been close to where you are. I know the feelings you have. So please if you wanna talk I am always here for you. As a final message for anyone who is struggling with this issue. YOU ARE PEFECT. Don't let them other fuckers tell you different. Look I know there is a lot of stress and pain going on rn but you are worth so much more than anything. Everyone is different no one is perfectly alike. You are beautiful in ur own way. You only care about what you think about yourself. Ok? I love every single one of you.

I fell asleep quickly next to Naru. I'm floating in the astral plane. "Gene, I've had a long day. Please not now." I say hoping I have a chance of him listening to me, and actually allowing me to have a normal dream. "Sorry mai not tonight. Tomorrow I promise." He said floating into view. "Why not? I need a break and tomorrow is too far away!"

"He needs to see what happened. I'm so sorry mai."

"Who need to see when what happened?" I hate when he talks in riddles

"He loves you, remember that." Gene says as he pushes me. When I open my eyes I'm back in the Shibuya district. "What the hell?" I say but instead of English I speak Japanese….. Ok? What is going on?

Might as well go to the office. As I walk down the street I all of a sudden feel as if I am not alone. Looking over my shoulder I see no one. Why do I feel like I'm having déjà vu? As I approach the office I am filled with happiness. I get this feeling I should not be happy to be here. I dismiss the feeling and enter the building. "I'm sorry I'm late." I say walking into the kitchenette and starting the kettle. "Mai come to my office I have something to tell you." I hear Naru call. As I enter I see him packing up into boxes "oh Naru are you cleaning your office up a little?"

"No, Mai I am leaving for England. I have found my brother's body and finished my job here. You are no longer required to work here."

"N-no Naru you can't leave, not yet."

"Why is that? I have no reason to stay unless you can provide one."

"You have to stay because well... I-I love you Naru."

"Is it me or gene you love? Do not get us confused, but I'm sure with your small brain you can't even tell us apart."

"No, it's you" I stammer tears flooding down my cheeks. Why do I feel I already know what's gunna happen.

"No Mai, you don't. You're an even bigger fool than I thought." Naru says as he leaves the office forever. I fall to my knees and wail. How could he reject me like that? Even he must know how fucking cruel that was. He also just leaves me here a mess not even saying he will call if he needs help with a case. _Wait_ I think as I come realisation I will never see monk or Ayako or any of them ever again. My family is being ripped away from me for a second fucking time. I have no one now. How am I gunna pay rent? I cry harder, and my heart sinks lower is that is even possible. After 20 more minutes of heart wrenching sobs. I look up to see a letter opener on what used to be Naru's desk. I grab it and stare at the object in my hand. I run the edge of the blade over my thumb thinking it was dull from use. I accidentally cut the pad of my thumb in the process. The pain of the small cut distracts me from my heart ache momentarily. Well I have heard cutting helps. I move the blade to my ankle _dear kami let this help._ I think to myself. I drag the blade slowly across my ankle. I cringe at the pain but as my mind is momentarily distracted a huge relief floods through me. I take a deep breath. Then the huge crushing shame of what I had just done weighed down on me. All of a sudden I am filled with rage. I never would have just done that if I had never of met Naru! I pull up my sock and storm home tears silently stream down my cheeks the whole way. For the next three weeks I ignore all phone calls and only leave my house when I need to buy groceries. One day I found flowers on my front door. They were from the gang saying they missed me. I smiled for the first time since Naru left. I put the flowers in a spare vase I had and put some water in the vase as well. The next few days were spent being mad at Naru, myself, life, the world. Anything I could find to keep me upset. Then one night Gene came to me in a dream. "Hello mai. I know what happened. I want to tell you that he really does love you." Hearing Gene say that and with him looking like Naru I snapped. The wall holding back all anger, rage and heartbreak I had built turned to dust. "Stay away from me." I say while my body starts to shake.

"What?" Gene said taking a step back from me surprised by my outburst?

"It's all your fucking fault." I said hanging my head low so my hair covers my face.

"Mai, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you tricked me. You came to me as that narcissistic no good piece of shit asshole."

"I had to mai, or you never would have listened."

"Next time just tell me the truth, but since you screwed up so bad STAY AWAY FORM ME!" I scream and wake up. A picture frame goes flying across the room. I cry for hours after having to see the face that ruined my life. When I fall back asleep I brought to the present day. Tears won't stop streaming down my face. My body is shaking with anger and hatred for everything around me. "Mai..." I hear gene say in a cautious tone.  
"How could you do that to me Gene? Make me re-live that?"

"I'm sorry Mai. I know it was cruel but it needed to happen." He his voice craking.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" I scream and force myself to wake up.

A/N: so ya it took a lot for me to write that because it has some elements of my life in it I'm not gunna disclose what parts and stuff for personal privacy but yea I feel if I put some things in there that truly connect with me the story will mean a lot more to me. So yea comment and stuff and let me know what you guys think. Love every single one of you guys. Thank you so much for supporting my story.


	23. WHAT DO I DO

Hey guys, so as I am typing this on my iPhone I am pulling my hair out on which way to go with this story. I want to hear what you guys think. I personally am a HUGE MEGA horror fan when it come to movie,books, tv series, pretty much everything but writing. I found I personally love to write in the genres of : depressing, romance, and the oh so juicy smutt area. So I want ur opinion should I continue on this path of a depressing romantic horror, or just scrap most of the story take it down re-write/edit it leave all the romantic dribble and take out the whole "demon is coming to kill everything you love shlit* (onision fans understand what I mean) so yea let me hear your voice in this. Thanks everyone so much for the votes and comments they all mean a HUGE deal to me and I am debating on giving out my personal e-mail to the first 5 people who inbox me because I want to get to know some of you personally. So yea I'm gunna "steal" Markipliers outro (please don't kill me for this)

BUH-BYE!


	24. Last update for awhile

so unfortunately I planned on posting a shit ton of chapters over august. but unfortunately I am going away and will not have wifi for the whole month;-( so as this may seem like a bad thing I will take every opportunity to write a mega shit ton of chapters and then post them when I return. hopefully this being my last year in high school(holy shit where the fuck did time go) I will have more time on my hands to post the chapters I yea that's all love all of you BUH-BYE


	25. RANDOM POEMS AND SHIT

**A/N: so hey guys i feel like shit for not postinf stuff so i am gunna post some poems and shit i have written. I hope u all enjoy plz becareful this may be triggering for some people cuz my poems can be dark. Either way ENJOY!**

Poem blurb thing 1: This generation

I want to ask a simple question. What has become of this generation? Where it is cooler to sleep with as many people as possible,instead of not breaking the same amount of hearts. Where it's cool to get high and party every night rather then study and chase after your dream job. Think 10 years ago kids would've been hit for doing these things, but now they are allowed to get away with it and parents turn a blind eye most of the time or don't seem to give a crap at all. Teen pregnancy is at peaks we have never seen. But where in the hell is the self esteem and respect these young women should have in themselves? Where girls dress in less and less clothing to make a statement. Then at the same time talk behind the backs of other girls calling them skanks and whores when they are wearing the exact same clothing. Feminism is at an all time high, while equality is virtually at the same place it has been for the last 5 years. We have equality for all sexual orientations but for some reason we are getting killed and made fun of and killing ourselves at the same rates or I have a question. We were supposed to be called the generation of equality. So why are we know so far as the generation to create pokemon go? So lets fix this before its to late. The change has to start with me and you.

poem 2: Lips swen shut but i still scream

I walk these halls feeling like my lips are sewn shut. That i have to hide the feelings and tears. But at home i let the tears flow. The truth is hidden and a Quilt of lies is what i sew. A fake smile and forced laugh. I had behind a mask. It hides the fear the sadness the anger. Eventually all the feeling that bubble need to be let out. While some cut others drink, but i write out all the fear and doubt. The past is something u can not change nor run away from. So u have to add all the mistakes and emotions to find the sum. The sum of what you are and how you can deal with it to make it hurt less. Also to accept the past so you don't make ur own life into a mess. So let out the pain and fear and let the truth out. Clip the stitches that hold your lips shut and walk the halls with pride. You are not just your mistakes. You are all you have cared about disliked and thought. You are perfect and never let other people make u have a negative thought. Make the most of everyday and smile a genuine smile because they are the most beautiful and they show the real you

poem 3: Do you see the real truth?

You see no scars because i made sure none were made. You see me smile because i hide my frown. You hear my laugh because i want no one to hear my cries. You don't see the real me because that is who i fear. So i will tell you now if u see me frown hear me cry or i tell the truth behind why there are no scars you are special. I do nit let just anyone see what is behind the mask and curtains. So please when i give you my heart do not drop nor crush it because that could be the thing that drives me over the edge. The straw to break not the camels but my back. I almost let these feeling stop me from being me but i gained the upper ground in this fight all on my own. So if I ask you to join me in this battle please do not turn your back because it will be your blade that kills me not the enemies. You see no scars because i made sure not to make any. You see my smile because i hide my frown. You hear my laugh because i want no one to hear my cries. This is the truth if me. Now will u be the one i trust to see. Or will you turn away when you see the real me.

poem 4: (final one i will post unless u want more) What the bullies don't know.

I lye awake every night or cry myself to sleep. At school I dare not make a peep. As I walk the halls I keep a watchful eye . To make sure there are no bullies that pyre For if one catches me then that is it I'm done. Although I'm sure as the bully calls me names he's having lots of fun. My family gangs up on me or makes insults. Be strong say the adults. The rhyme sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me is so untrue, I have no where left to run for my life will always be blue. So as I lay awake in bed only wishing I was dead i think what would my life be like if I was popular then hope fully no one would stare so goodnight and just remeber when it comes to bullies u can never really fight. But as i try some of the problems die but this will forever be a never ending battle but i dream i will some day be the one who rides in the sattle. I have hope on some days but none on others i feel I'm bound , im like a puppet and there my master i dance and sing for others laughter so now as i get ready to hang my self i hear my mother cry dont do it dont u dare try and i step down and step away from what im doing and look up for guidance and cry. Now i have friends i've broken my chains im the lion with the biggest mane. We laugh and play and sometime talk the night away. When i said there was no fight i was wrong find friends and there be ther for you your whole life time long.


	26. Im sorry

WARNING! This isnt a chapter it is a personal note so if u dont wanna read about self harm or what is happening (srry couldnt phrase it better) please dont read.

Hey guys so i want to apologize for not updating i know i go back on my promises a log but honestly as i write this i cant even smile or laugh without tears welling up because im just that down. Idk when it started i hax been thought free for almost a month and then today i just fucked up badly and when i got off the bus i just started to scratch and DIG my nails into my wrist. Now whole i have never actually cut i have come so close. I have written so many "letters" then tossed them because i know i cant do iT. But honestly there are three words i cant say out loud to anh living person barley even to myself. I have teied watching my fav videos i have tried thinking happy thoughts and tonight i just cant seem to get my mind away from the darkest thoughts i can have. Most of my friends mnow i have a damadged mind. They help..some. Now i know some people will see this and be like "You think ur damadged u dont know what damadged is till..." look everyone has a limit and im slowly but surely reaching mine. I know this wasnt what wveryone wants i will try to get back to writin i promise but rn i just need to vent. Now i know mg spelling is HORRID but honestly i dont frankly give a fuck. So yea thx to any one that reads this. Im sure i'll be back to "happy" old me in no time and trying to forget these problems exsist. Bye everyone i promise i will TRY to make the next update a chapter i promise but we all know bow much my words mean.

~sarah


	27. What the Future Holds

Mai P.O.V.

I scream as I wake up, and not just any scream I mean the ones that chill a person to the bone. I can feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. I started to scratch and claw at my forearm.

"Mai, Mai stop! Its ok it was just a dream. "Naru says ripping my hand away from my fore arm in an effort to stop the relentless scratching. I rip my hands out of him and go back to scratching but slow down and lighten the scratches so my nails just barley touch the surface. Why would he try to stop me anyways it's not he gives a single fuck. I mean how could he, look at how the fucker eft me crying and cutting in his office all because he wasn't man enough to say he loves me if he even does probably just shitting the whole "I love you" bull crap, probably needs an excuse to not get hit on by his client.

"Mai stop fighting me, tell me what the dream was about was it about my case or the demon? Tell me. " he begs something in his tone tells me he knows. He takes my hands back and has a tighter hold on them this time, but there it is. There is all the fucking proof I need. The little shit, he only cares about solving his precious case and keeping his good reputation. Fuck him. I rip my hands from his again and scratch harder and soon blood starts to dart the surface of my skin. "Why are you here Naru, huh? All you care about is the god damn case so why the fuck are you here toying with me again? Making me look like the fool." I asked. Just as I finished the question there was a loud hard knock at my door. "Naru let me in Gene explained everything." Videesha yelled form the other side of the door "Go away Vidi everything is fine. We are just having a little discussion." The door then fly's open and I hear Emily yell down the hall. "If you don't mind let her in the fucking room some of us like sleep. I mean we all know Sarah don't but even she has passed out. So shut the hell up, let her in and listen for Christ's sake." Vidi runs into the room and hugs me "shh Mai it's the past it won't happen again. Look we are all here and we all love you." I break down and cry into her chest. And I don't mean normal I mean sobs that rock my whole body I'm pretty sure I heard my bed side table wobble but I can't be bothered to care what happens around me. "Naru can you give us a few minutes I need to talk to mai and calm her down." She asks as I continue to sob and writhe in sadness and hurt.

"If I must but I wanna be called back soon I don't wanna leave her for long, so I can explain some things of my own." I feel the bed move then hear the bed room door close and start to lightly scratch at my arm again

"No, no more of that. It's over now mai, Naru loves you, Gene loves you and all three of us love you. Let me explain why Gene made you do that."

"It better be a good fucking reason or so help me god he will be the first dead person ever." I say my voice filled with anger and hate the bed side table shift a foot. I take a calming breath. I keep forgetting I can't let my emotions take over.

"See Naru was in the dream to he became part of you when you felt watched in the dream it was actually Naru entering your astral body. He felt saw and heard every thought that you did. Gene made him do it because well mai… your powers are 10 years ahead of where they should be. The moment you first cut the flood gates slowly letting your powers develop on time opened up and everything came spilling out that was because your emotions were so strong and powerful. That's why you can't control your powers when you get anger or sad your body is still trying to play catch up and cope with this surge of power it wasn't ready for. So he had to show Naru so he could see how much training you need and how powerful you are becoming, but I also think he did to show his brother how much of an idiot and cold heatless piece of shit he was being leaving you like that."

"10 years? Wait… what do u mean becoming my powers are still growing?"

"Mai the flood doesn't stop till all the water has left the dam. Your powers are still growing at a rapid rate. You will be able to get object to lift just by looking at them if u want. See spirits, talk to them and be able to enter the astral plane whenever you want to. Finally you will be able to hear people's thoughts as clear as you want and they won't even be able to tell that you are listening. All of this will happen by the end of next year. And I have to warm you it will be painful at times splitting head aches and every sense will go hay wire. By then end of the change you will be the most powerful human on earth 20X Naru's strength.


	28. AN

Hey guys so it was my birthday yeaterday and a lot is happening with college choices and grades and my mid exams are right after christmas break. So i planed to have a chapter up today (sunday the fourth) but sadly i cant. trust me i tried but with everythig happening i found time got away from me the slippery bitch lol. So i will try to have an amazing chapter up as soon as possible i have gotten a beta/editor now and she writes amazing stories and will be halping me improve and expand my content for you guys we are even working on a colab story. Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive of me i love you all 3. BUH-BYE

~Sarah


	29. Say Goodbye to the Story

Hey guys I'm sorry I've been so absent I've been having some issues with mental health and school has taken priority over this story. So let me get to whats happening and tell you guys some news that's going on with this story. So right away this story is going on hold. Now I will get back to it. When? I have no fucking idea. But I will finish it I promise I might just end it in 2-3 chapters once I get back. I have a few ideas that I know you guys will loose your shit over... sorry? Lol but with this I have some good news. I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! This is with a co-Author you guys already know her. As I mentioned her before. So I will give you guys a little sneak peak into what its about.

What if Gene never died? What if it was Naru who went missing? What if the twins weren't the only ones with a major secret to keep? This is a whole new outtake on the ghost hunt you love. Secrets will be reviled and people are not who you think they are. All will be reviled in good time.

We haven't got a name yet but the first chapters are in progress. Let me know what you guys think. Love you all ❤

~sarah


	30. You Decide

Hey guys! Long time no see on this story but i have a choice for you guys to make. Either i end this book properly with another 10-20 chapters or I end it in 5 by September and create a trilogy, starting the following December . Let me know what u to happen. Lots of love3. Also i will now be going under the name of moxie on my accounts as it what i prefer to be called by on the internet. Yes it is my real nickname.

~Moxie


	31. What is Happening With the Story

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Baskerville;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Hey guys so i have made the decision to make this a either a sequel or trilogy. There for this book will be ending in around 5 chapters. I will make the chapters as long as possible. I promise to end this book by halloween. That may seem far now but trust the time will fly. I just want to thank everyone so much for continuing to follow and read this story. I started writing this back in grade 10 and now I'm graduating. While i admit i could have done a lot better with timing and content but for my first fan-fiction ever i think i did ok. Anyways back to what happening with the story. I will first write out the last 5 chapters. So i will not post until those have been written. But with the summer coming up i will probably write on any down time i can find. I have a lot of work to do this summer including finding a job. And paying off my prom expenses to my parent (big shout out to them for putting up with my weird hella expensive ass). Anyways thank you again for the people who stuck around and continued to read the story and encourage me to keep going. If it weren't for you guys i would have deleted this story off the internet a long long time ago. I love you all so much and cant wait to see you in the next chapter./span/p 


	32. Confession

Chapter 35:

Mai P.O.V.

Holy crap…. stronger than Naru? How can that even be possible? "Mai? Are you still with me?" Vidi asks and I realized I had been quiet for some time. "Yes, I'm alright. Just processing… why has this month been so fucking hectic." I say putting my head in my hands, a migraine starting from all the stress my body had been through the last 2 hours. "I-I'm not sure Mai. The world works in cruel and weird ways I guess." was her answer. At least she tried. I sighed finally after staying quiet a few more seconds and nodded my head slightly. We stayed quite a few more minuet, no doubt she was letting me try to gain my bearings. I finally looked up. "ok thank you Vidi can you tell Naru I will talk to him now." she nodded her head as her response and got up but hesitated as she got to the door "Mai just don't take this time for granted you never know when it could be gone." was the message she left me with and closed the door behind her as she left. I groaned as my headache got worse and put my head back down in my hands. How had my life become so much trouble but also slowly start falling into place? Was this normal? Is this what love being? Being so goddamn angry at someone but loving every second of it and the time you spend with them. I was lost in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt someone's cold hand grab my right arm. I pulled back but the hand quickly grabbed me back "It's ok it's just me." came Naru's voice. I looked up to see him wearing his poker face. DAMN IT! There is that infuriation I was talking about, but damn it I don't want him to leave. Why can't he just be normal? oh yea… if he wasn't I wouldn't love him let alone know him. Our stare finally broke as he went to look down at my arm. He sighed and got up and walked into the hall and then I saw the bathroom light turn on. It went off and he was walking back into my room with the first aid kit. He pulled out the gauze, a wrap and some antiseptic (he he anti… Jacksepticeye fans?) he sat back down and held out one hand "give me your arm." he said his voice monotone while he was looking straight at me

I screwed up my face. "Say please." I taunted him. His features quickly took on anger

"Mai give me your fucking arm." he said ice lacing his voice no warmth to be found. I shrunk under his tone and grudgingly gave him my arm. I refused to look at him. I hissed out in pain at the sudden feeling of a cotton pad with the antiseptic on it

"Careful! That hurts just in case you want to know." I snapped at him. He glared up at me "oh but I bet causing them didn't hurt for a single second." was his answer as he started to wrap my arm having applied the gauze. I stared at him in disbelief. Before he finished the final wrap, I pulled my arm away and glared at him "Of fucking course it did you jackass! It was just better than emotional pain I was feeling and gave me something else to focus on instead. Also, let's not forget who caused all this to start in the first place." I yelled at him. I know that last bit was unnecessary but I wanted him to at least feel some pain after what he did… and how angry I was at the stupidity that had come out of his face. His face darkened again "thank you Mai. I know what I did. I just saw and felt every detail." he said his tone low. I gulped and stared at him as he continued "I don't know how you managed to fall for an asshole like me. You must have officially lost your mind. I also don't know how you could still love me after all the stupid crap I drove you to do and feel. Its bullshit if you ask me." he said, disgust written all over his face. Tears started to fall all over again. For someone so smart he really is obtuse. "Guess what Naru? We don't get to choose who we truly fall in love with. Don't say it's bullshit because it's not. Yes, we can eventually fall in love with people after spending time with them, but I believe the people we were meant to love, we don't get a say in. that's not our choice." my voice cracked and wavered as I continued. "When I first met you I hated you, I didn't ask for you nor want you in my life, though I can remember the day I realized I was in love with you it was quite a shock." I let out a sad giggle. "but here I am three years after all that 'bullshit' and I still love you. The guy who claims to love me back I might add; so please remove the disgust from your face. I see no reason for it." I finished and wiped my tears a small smile on my face.

"I'm disgusted with myself Mai." he whispered and my eyes widened at his revelation "What?" I asked. A small smile spread across his face "you really are dense." he said. I frowned and punched him in the arm. He looked let out a small laugh but he quickly went quiet and disgust took back over. "Mai look at what I caused you to do, feel. How could I have ever justified to myself that what I had done was ok. How could I had accepted the blatant lie I told myself? That it was ok because I loved you enough to let you go? I was. Still am an asshole Mai." he said hanging his head even lower. This was not the Naru I knew I hated to see him like this.

"No, you're not! Were you? Yes, you were an asshole but not anymore." I giggled at the thought of how far he had come. He just shook his head and I could tell that was the end of that topic.

"so, I said I needed to explain somethings, just let me say everything and then speak ok?" he said his normal tone coming back. There's my Naru. I nodded quickly "promise." I said

"Ok there are two things. First. Is that the case I took here wasn't a coincidence, I took it on purpose knowing you were in this city and I was hoping to run into you while I was here. To check on you and see how you were doing. I had also been watching you in the market we met in. Gene told me you would be there so I went to make sure you were ok, but before I knew it we had bumped into each other on my way out and well here we are. Secondly, I want to talk about your friends, particularly how crazy they are (A/N: yes… yes, I am.) they called me at 3 am… if it wasn't for what Emily had said tonight I would still wonder if they slept. Either way back to what I was getting at. When they called they told me who they were and that they knew what had happened between us. Sarah went on a ran about how she woke up and hour early just to go digging through her closet to find that outfit I believe she said 'what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you eyeballs and dick broken? I took a goddamn hour to plan that outfit so she would look amazing and i was almost late for work! And i was right she looked hot as fuck and you managed to screwed that up? You sure you're not gay (A/N: it's a joke please don't bust my balls.) or are you just really fucking stupid? "he laughed a little at that. "she is completely crazy (A/N: again… yes. Yes, I am. Don't fuck with me bitch. I have a sharp tongue and will use it when and how I please…...that just sounds wrong I apologize.) so after she had finished her rant they both explained that after our meeting you went home explained everything and then went back to your bedroom. Only coming out for dinner, and the bathroom. I caused you pain again when I was trying to solve the original pain I had caused. I know I don't say this often, but I'm sorry Mai. I never thought of how much pain I was putting you through by trying to save what I was trying to convince myself was you, but, it was me. I hope you can forgive me." I sat there thinking over what he had said. While I realize he was hurting after losing Gene, and he had no idea of the damage he was doing, but something seems off… oh. I know. "while I understand Naru, you are telling me that for three years I was on your mind, three years you knew how you felt and even though you doubted feelings for you, yo0u still knew I felt something?" I asked my voice low and monotone. "Yes." was his only response. I nodded my head "a few months after you left did Madoka call you telling you I was trying to commit suicide? Even though in reality I was just trying to get help, you would have gotten the lie." he looked at me now "yes, I did, I got Lin to call you instantly. I was worried until he told me the outcome." he answered I just nodded again but this time I slowly rose from the bed I walked to the bedroom door opened it and stood in the frame. Turning back, I said "Naru I think it best we sleep separate tonight." he stood to argue but I held up my hand to silence the argument before it could leave his mouth. "No. stay. Don't bother arguing I have made up my mind." I said. I walked to the bed grabbed my pillow and walked back tot the door frame. "Mai this is your house I should sleep on the couch." he said behind me. I just shook my head "you know Naru you were right all those years of calling me and idiot." is said not turning to face him

"What?" he said confusion and astonishment clear in his voice. I finally turned to him "because even now after all the pain I still love you and always will." I smiled at him but closed the door between us, effectively cutting off any response he had. I walked to the couch and lied down. I pulled the spare blanket we kept on top of me. I whimpered but refused to cry anymore. With a single traitorous tear falling down my cheek, I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

(A/N: IT'S BACK BITCHES! I finally posted another chapter for this book I started years ago! Are any of you readers from the early days? If so. Thank you so much for your constant support and patients with my shit uploading schedule and my idiotic comments. Also thank you to all the new readers! You guys are the main reason I upload so I can give a little bit of joy to someone! Now let's talk real shit. My college has gone on strike (BOOO FUCK YOU I PAID FOR EDUCATION) but this also means more time for me to write and upload. Now don't expect a rush of chapters and I also might be a bit depressing in my writing. This is because on October 18th,2017 I had to put my dog of 16 years to sleep. I don't want to go into it. But my writing might suffer so just bare with me for a bit. Either way thank you all so much! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	33. Cooking Lessons

Mai P.O.V.

I woke up stiff and sore from sleeping in the couch. Ugh stupid emotions, stupid love, making me care and put him first and giving him the bed. I still don't know exactly how to feel after all his revelations last night. I mean I still love him and all, but should I be mad? I don't know. Turning over so my face was no longer buried in a couch cushion I am greeted with Sarah's face right in front of mine. I scream and fall of the couch. "Morning beautiful." Sarah cooed a large smile on her face. "Fuck you." I say back to her my face contorted with anger. She giggled "Mai, if looks could kill PETA would be on your ass for killing the last Sarah in the wild." she smiled wider. I rolled my eyes "At least you finally admit you are an animal, and just in time to. It was getting hard to resist telling you how wildly disturbing you are." I smirked at her. She gasped feigning shock. "HEY! My colours are beautiful. I even have colour changing hair!" she exclaimed twirling a purple lock of hair around her finger. "I liked the purple, green, and blue, combo better, this solid colour makes you look like a normal girl. We all know you're a mermaid." I said, I heard a door down the hall open. I lean back and see Naru coming down the hall. The minute we make eye contact I whip my head back and storm into the kitchen. I can feel Sarah's stare. "Whoa trouble in paradise. What's up with her?" she asked him as he entered the room. He glared at he "that's none of your business so stay out of it." he snapped at her. Ok now I know I need to control my temper but no way in hell does he get to talk to my friend like that. I run into the room and glare at him "Hey fucker, you don't get to talk to my family like that! Who do you think you are? She is your host. She says one word and you could be flat on your ass with the front door closing behind you and we wouldn't blink a fucking lash! So, do NOT think you are all high and mighty like it's your fucking house or hotel room! GOT IT!" I finished yelling and glared at him. Suddenly a small cut opened on his cheek. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Did I just do that?" I asked my voice hushed. "Yes. Yes, you did girly." Sarah said smugly looking content with the outcome. "Holy shit! How? I'm sorry Naru." he just stared at me utter shock written on his face. Sarah giggled and leaned into my ear and whispered "I think you have him by the balls Mai. I don't think he has ever seen you lash out like that. I'm proud of you." she pulled away a large smile on her face. I frowned at her but put my attention back on Naru. He was still staring. Slowly his hand reached up and wiped the small dribble of blood that had run slightly down his cheek. I was starting to get really scared. He stared at the blood on his hand. His gaze came back to me and another wave of fear and anxiety grabbed me and pulled me deeper. We stared at each other for a few more minutes I finally broke the silence. "umm." before I could even finish my sentence Naru had wrapped me in his arms. "Naru! Are you ok? What are you doing?" I stiffened in his arms. "Yes, I'm fine." he groaned. Why does he sound pained?

"Mai, you may want to stop freaking out." Sarah said. I turned to look at her and she was pointing to Naru. I looked up and gasped. His cut had gotten a bit longer. Ii closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I soon sunk into his arm. He stepped away from me before I could hug back. "Mai, we need to start your training very soon." he said to me looking me in the eye. I blushed and looked away. What was wrong with me? "I guess so." I mumbled and raised my eyes back to his. "So, are we ok after last night?" I asked staring into his eyes now. A small smile spread on his face "I'm good if you are." he said. I smiled wide and nodded "I'm good." I answered I took a step forward and started to go onto the tips of my toes to kiss him "P.D.A!" Sarah yelled as soon as our lips touched "NO P.D.A!" Emily yelled from her room "shut up! And go back to sleep Emily!" she laughed from her room "ok." was all she said then she went quiet. I shook my head and shared a giggle with Sarah. Then a sleepy Vidi walked into the room "why are you guys so loud?" she mumbled and stretched her arms. "Sorry lovely." Sarah said she then smiled "but you know no PDA in the house." Vidi shook her head not sure what to do with us. "Hey! You're not one to talk." Em said coming out of her room fully dressed. "what about my aunt's poor yellow couch?" she said feigning hurt. Sarah gasped and quickly faked an angry and disgusted look "we do not speak of that!" she said we all giggled and Naru looked slightly interested. "oh, do you mean your Ex-Girlfriend. You know HER…" I said a smirk on my face. Sarah furrowed her brows "yes her. Now shut up and cook me food tiny Asian slave!" she yelled and we all giggled

"But I made food yesterday. Plus, I'm pretty sure that offensive." I giggled but got up to go to the kitchen. She grabbed my arm "it was meant in humor not actuality. I would never mean that. Also, not you. Him." she said and pointed to Naru. his eyes went wide "me?" he questioned

"Yes. you must be able to cook to be good enough for our Mai." she said and dragged me into her arms and hugged me to her. "Umm…. Sarah I don't think Naru knows how to cook." I said my words muffled by her boobs in my face since she was still hugging me. She gasped and hugged me tighter. I tapped her leg and she finally let me go. She shook her head. "Looks like I'm gunna have to fix this." she exclaimed a very large sinister smile on her face "what?" both me and Naru asked at the same time. She rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious "I'm gunna teach him to cook!" she grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the kitchen. I stood they're with Emily and Vidi. We all looked at each other. "This isn't gunna end, well, is it?" I asked them. They both shook their head and headed for the couch to watch tv. I headed into the kitchen to watch the show that was about to go down. "Mai! Are you gunna watch or help?" Sarah asked. Naru looked over her head at me and I saw a small amount of fear. I started to laugh at his expression "I'm just here for the show." I said after I had calmed down. He glared at me as soon as the words left my lips. Sarah smiled wider "ok Naru, do know the basics?" she asked and turned to look at him. She starts to put her hair up in a bun. I giggle as she does this. It could only mean she is gunna cook up a storm. Naru looked her up and down trying to study her actions and intent. "Yes, I can chop and measure." Naru her answered her question. "Good less work for me and less time for you to be here. So, thank whoever taught you those skills." she said and winked at me over her shoulder. Naru rolled his eyes when her head was turned I giggled and shook my head. That was not a smart move on his front. Sarah whipped her head around. "Is something annoying or bothering you? Because if it is you can leave the kitchen now. But if you walk out of the room you walk out of the house and Mai stays here. Don't roll your eyes at me." she said in a low whisper and no usual smile on her face. Somehow, she made a stupid sentence seem like a death threat. Naru nodded him wearing his poker face as a response. I started to laugh after a few seconds of them staring at each other. "You two please don't use the kitchen utensils to kill each other." they both nodded. Sarah smiled wide and giggled at me. Naru gave me a small smile. I smiled back but it disappeared the minute Sarah turned to look at him. "Now how about the actual cooking?" she asked. "Well I can boil pasta, also the basic egg styles." he said. "Ok, can u make fresh pasta sauce? Can you make a French omelette?" she asked he looked at her slightly confused. "No, I do not see when I would need to." he replied. Sarah sighed and hung her head. She soon began to shake it. She turned towards me and pouted "Mai, I love you, but why do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you to make you give me this challenge and ape in the kitchen." she asked me slight hurt playing on her face before she winked at me. I giggled "I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself my love. Therefore, I shall sit back and watch this mess unfold." I smiled wide at her and winked back. She laughed "alright well looks like we are having pasta for dinner since Mr. massive ego, here can't seem to break his pride and learn to cook something new and its his speciality." she said. Naru frowned "I'm right here in case your Neanderthal genes took over and you forgot." he said with a smirk. Sarah turned around her face utterly scarlet and she was beyond pissed off. "Watch it fuckwad. I can easily consider your future and tell you when and how your gunna die. The one thing I do know is I am the turning point in your relationship with Mai. I do one thing and I will make SURE you two split up." she said Naru took a step towards her. "You can threaten me, my life or the people I work with but if you threaten Mai I will hurt you in the worst ways possible." he said his voice low and menacing. Sarah took a step back and smiled. "Good now you two will last." she said and winked at me. I was too busy staring at Naru. "All that for me?" I asked. He nodded and Sarah backed out the room "of course I love you. I would do anything to keep you alive, even give up my own life (a/n: hmmmm that's a good idea *writes that down. * maybe, maybe not.) I stared blankly at him. "You will not." was all I could say. A small smile played on his lips and he walked up to me "Mai you should know by now I'm the boss you don't get to tell me what to do." he leaned down and kissed me quickly "therefore I will give up my life for you." he said and I launched myself at him and hugged him tight. He held me back. We stood there hugging each other since there was no one to bug us. Suddenly there was a thud and I jumped. Looking over I saw Sarah and the tomatoes on the floor. "My bad don't mind me." she said as she bent down to pick up the fallen fruit (IT'S A FRUIT!). I just giggled kissed his cheek and stepped away from him. "Time for you to cook." I said and sat down. He looked a little upset I had stepped away from him but quickly hid it. I smiled at him. He nodded and walked over to Sarah "so what am I doing?" he asked back to his business tone. She smiled at him. "Right now, chopping all those veggies." she pointed to all the stuff on the counter. Naru sighed and started to chop

~time skip because my lazy ass is not typing out the process of making pasta sauce. ~

Sarah bent over the pot of sauce and smelled. "Hmm smells right. Looks right" she grabbed a spoon and tasted a small amount "tastes awesome" she smiled and turned "you're a natural, Naru, just follow recipes and add your own touches and you're good to go. You have passed my inspection." she said and plated the pasta she had boiled up. "DINNER!" she screamed and stepped away from the door. The doorbell rang the minuet Vidi came into the kitchen. "I got it!" Emily said and I heard the door open "HEY! Guys there are two very important people here." she said and walked into the kitchen. In the door way stood a pair of twins I had become very close with. "WIFEY!" Sarah screamed and ran into one twin's arms "wifey!" she yelled back and hugged Sarah tight. I smiled "hey aqua, hey Prisca." I said. Aqua let go of Sarah and smiled at me "Mai!" She ran over and gave me a hug. I hugged back tightly. As she went to hug the others I walked up to Prisca "hey girl." I said and hugged her. She hugged back. "So, you didn't get hit by a car today?" I asked she shook her head "thankfully no one was playing hit the black person." (A/N: ITS A JOKE AGAIN! It's just something, me and aqua and Prisca joke about. Also, yes, they are my BEST friends irl.) we laughed "who is the tall, pale guy? wifey? Are you cheating on me?" aqua asked and pouted at Sarah. Sarah giggled "actually that's Naru, Mai's man." she said and smirked. Ohhhh Mai's got herself a man dem." Prisca joked. I blushed "guuuyys." I whined. They all laughed "we are just bugging you Mai. Now I smell food so feed me!" aqua giggled "have you eaten today wifey?" Sarah asked aqua smiled "if I say yes will you believe me?" she said trying to feign innocence. "No." Sarah deadpanned. Aqua pouted "I hate how much you know me." and with that we all grabbed pasta and headed to the dining room. There was a lot of convo and laughter. Even Naru joined into the convo a bit. I was happy to see that. Later Sarah and aqua threw a few pasta noodles at each other for a few seconds. After we all went to bed aqua stayed in Sarah's room and Prisca stayed on the couch, claiming she was comfortable.

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So, I decided to update today because fuck it. That's why :P. So, tell me how you guys like it and if I you want anything to happen. Yes, shit will start going down soon as I am ending this book is 3-4 more chapters. It may seem a bit rushed but I promise you will hate me :). For now, guess the ending and the person who is closest to right will get a sneak peak the night before publishing of the first chapter of the second book when it is written. For now, have a spoopy day may you enjoy the last spooky week video and may you be blessed with candy. BUH-BYE!


End file.
